Dark Side of the Moon Book 2: It Snows in Hell
by RirinKamachi
Summary: Part two of my Vampire story. Here, Jayden and Jezebelle get a new home on the other side of the world. They were finally happy... until a 'ghost' from Jayden's past comes back to haunt him.
1. Taking our Leave

I looked at the clock; it told me we have ten minutes until the doors open and we can leave

I looked at the clock; it told me we have ten minutes until the doors open and we can leave. Jayden and I are in my room right now going over the plans, sitting on my bed.

"Bags are packed, Taxi is ready, and we have our passports and money..." He checked those off our list. "But, we still can't decide on where to go." He leered at me with that last statement like it was my fault.

"I told you, Jayden, I'm not changing my mind on going to live in Japan." I growled, getting irritated. "Problem is, you're too hard-headed and bent on going to England. So, don't look at me like it's my fault."

"I'm saying it would be much easier to go to England because we already know the language!" I folded my arms and sighed at that comment. "What? Am I wrong? Okay, how about this: we could eventually go to Japan, but keep England as our home base. Good plan, no?"

I was about to tell him I always wanted to go to Japan since I was little, but I was interrupted by a knock at the door. I granted whoever it was entrance and they let themselves in. I looked in the doorway and saw Michelle. She looked a little frazzled; her hair was a little messy and her eye liner was running, showing she had just been crying.

"Michelle?" I asked, getting out of the bed and walking over to her. "What's wrong?"

She wiped her face with her sleeve before speaking. "I-I know what you two are about to do."

At that, my stomach did a back flip. "But," she continued, "don't worry; I'm not going to tell anyone, I won't blackmail you, and I won't ask to come with, but I would like to say goodbye."

I took a step back, trying to figure out if this was a trick or not. Then, she handed me something; a red, rectangular, velvet box with a black and white checkered ribbon tied around it.

"Don't open it until you're about halfway to your destination, 'kay?" She smiled and turned away, but I stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Michelle, why are you doing this?" She turned around and smiled again.

"I'm just happy you two have the balls to leave this place. I hope that some day I'll be able to do that someday as well." At that, I gave her a heartfelt hug, we said our goodbyes and she left.

I turned to my partner and saw him eying the box. "Do you think it's a trick?" He asked. I shook the box next to my ear and it sounded like wrappers being tossed around.

"I-I think it's... candy? Defidently not any kind of bomb. Besides, that would be waay out of character for her."

I walked over to the bed, put the little box away in the bag and sighed. "I don't know what came over me, but..." I trailed off.

"But... what?" He asked, moving closer to me. I looked up and saw his beautiful grey eyes staring back at me. I sighed,

"Let's go to England."

He took a deep breath, sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Why the sudden change of heart?" He asked, resting his forehead against mine.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it would be much easier there, but," I pulled my head away and looked him in the eyes, "promise me we'll go to Japan in the spring."

He thought for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. "Absolutely. That's roughly nine months away. That'll give us plenty of time to learn the language and stuff, right?"

I looked at him and gave him a sinister grin, causing him to look at me funny and ask me what's up. "I fluently speak the language; it is you, little man that needs to be schooled."

He rolled his eyes and sat back down. "No wonder you were bent on going to that place." I rolled my eyes back at him, then giggled and did the final touches of the packing.

I walked over to the window and opened it to see the last bit of sunlight peaking behind the trees. Looking down, I saw the overgrown lawn with Jayden's duffel bag next to the house. I leaned out the window and gently dropped my bag next to his. Then, I suddenly felt someone grab my waist and yell 'Boo!" I screamed and almost fell, had he not caught me.

Jayden started laughing at me and turned me around, flinging me over his shoulder. I was carried over to the bed where he flipped me onto my back and crawled on top, kissing me. I kissed back, but once our lips broke contact, I slapped him and pushed him off me. He hit the floor with a thud.

"Come on; time to go."

I helped him up and left the room. He followed me, grabbing his coat and swearing at me under his breath.

After saying our usual (and not suspicious) goodbyes, Jayden and I walked to the end of the driveway and saw our taxi waiting for us. We approached him and Jayden told me to get in while he went to go get the bags.

I crawled into the taxi when I heard Jayden give a kind of sexy hiss; he saw up my skirt. I quickly sat down and told him to hurry with the bags. He gave a sarcastic laugh and ran off to the other side of the house for our stuff.

"You kids running away from home?" The driver asked through a big cigar in his mouth.

"In a way." I replied. "Except, we're not leaving home; we're going home." He nodded, and I saw his eyes wander downward before turning around.

We were quiet while waiting, but I could still see him looking at me via rear view mirror. I was getting uncomfortable, but felt relieved when I heard footsteps running toward the taxi. I looked over and saw my partner jump into the back next to me, shut the door and tell the driver to take us to the airport.

"Did I make you wait long?" He asked, breathing a little heavy.

I shook my head. "No, not at all. Just getting a little antsy is all."

He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "We're almost free; just wait 'til the plane leaves."


	2. Flight 4133 to London, England

After saying our usual and not suspicious

"Now boarding: Flight 4133 to London, England. Flight 4133 to London England is now boarding." The announcer's voice rung in my head as I opened my eyes from my nap on Jayden's shoulder.

"Jezebelle, are you ready?" He asked me, gently nudging me awake. I nodded as we got up and went to the gate. All while we were standing in line, I could see out of my peripheral vision that he kept staring at me.

"…yes?" I asked, looking up at him with my eyes trying to stay open.

"I'm just so happy to be doing this with you." He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Mommy, they're kissing…" A little boy behind us pointed out.

Now, usually when that happens, the mother would tell the child 'Yea, they are, but mind your own business, okay dear?'

Oh, but not _this_ mother.

"Will you two mind not doing that in public? It's disgusting. I swear, if those two join the 'mile high club'…" She trailed off. I just shrugged it off, but Jayden had other plans.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were upsetting you. You should have told us that you don't get any romance from anyone, making you jealous seeing us. I'm sorry you're a bitter bitch. Please forgive us for our ignorance."

I elbowed him in the side in disapproval. "Jayden, that was rude."

"Well, so was she." He defended, laughing.

I turned to the woman who was turning a lovely shade of purple. I was about to apologize, but she finally found the words to say. "I never, in my entire life, have ever seen or heard such ignorance from anybody in my entire life! You two will burn in hell!"

Jayden and I looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh.

"Well," I continued, "if hell is any scarier than your face, I'm sure we'll be fine." We turned around, handed the attendant our tickets and boarded the plane. When we were out of sight of the woman, we burst out laughing.

When we finally collected ourselves, we approached the flight attendant and handed her our tickets. "Straight to the back and through the doorway." She instructed, pointing down the plane.

We weaved our way past other passengers, stepped over carry-on bags, and made it to said doorway. I looked forward to see…

"Jayden," I said to him, getting his attention, "this is first class." He nodded, smiling. "I think we went too far." He shook his head and led me to our seats. I stood in shock as he put our bigger bags in the overhead compartment. He handed me my smaller bag and gave me the window seat. "Jayden-"

"No complaints. You get window seat." He interrupted, escorting me to my seat. I sat down, fastened the belt, and turned to him.

"Jayden, how did you afford this? Coach would have been fine so we could have more money-"

"Be quiet." He interrupted, putting his index finger to my lips. "We didn't spend any money on this flight. Besides, even if we did, we'd have plenty left over to last an eternity."

I gave him a puzzled look as he laid his head back and shut his eyes. He obviously wanted to rest, but I wasn't finished.

"Jayden, how much money do you have?"

He opened one eye, and then shut it again. "Let's just say there are about… seven digits."

My jaw hit the floor. "S-seven digits?! You mean, over a million American dollars?"

"Ssh! don't be so loud. And yes, seven digits." He leaned down back onto the seat, still facing me. "I'm guessing you want to know where it came from."

I nodded. "Well, I was born in 1851. I kept a lot of things from back then, and now they are worth a lot of money. About a week ago, I pawned most of that stuff and got quite a bit of money."

I sat there absorbing the information. "What… what kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Well," he continued, "jewelry, shares, old posters, old outdated money, newspapers, all kinds of stuff like that." I sighed and sat back into my seat. "Are you upset?"

I looked at him, and then smiled. "No, it's just… a lot of information to take in. So… wow…" I didn't have a complete thought in my head.

Out if the corner of my eye, I saw him bring himself closer to me. I looked at him and we kissed. It was a deep, passionate kiss, and I wanted to rip the clothes from his body, but remembered the circumstances not allowing me to do that. We were suddenly interrupted by an eerily familiar voice.

"Mommy, they're doing it again."

He and I looked over and saw that the woman from before, and her child, was sitting in the seats on the other side of the isle next to us. Jayden and I both sighed in unison. _The entire flight… next to these two… I'm going to shoot myself with a silver bullet!_ I thought to myself.

"You two better not do anything to corrupt my child you sex-fiends!" She spat at us, sitting down. She was going to have her son sit in the seat furthest from us, but he insisted on taking the isle seat. Since she seems to be one of those bitches who spoil their kids rotten, she gave in, but kept her eyes on us.

"Welcome to Cross-Atlantic Air, England bound flight 4133." The attendant began speaking over the intercom. "We thank you for your patronage but regret to inform you that this flight will be delayed. Since you are already in the cabin, we ask that you please stay seated. We will be taking off in twenty minutes, and we apologize for any inconvenience."

"Son of a bi-"

"Jayden," I interrupted, "don't swear; there's a little kid…" reminding him of the boy next to us.

"Fine. I'll be right back; I really need to use the bathroom." He unbuckled his seatbelt and got up and walked to the toilet.

I stayed seated and saw someone enter the cabin. It was a generally good-looking man wearing an Army uniform. He looked at me and smiled as he passed, taking the seat directly behind me.

I felt him getting situated back there when he suddenly kicked the back of my seat. He popped his head over my seat and apologized. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to kick you." I nodded and forgave him, insisting that it was no big deal.

"I'm Cody, Cody Deifenthaler. Nice to meet you." He said, offering his hand. I took it and smiled. "I'm Jezebelle. It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

I let go of his hand and sat back in my seat. "So, why are you going to England?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

I turned to him. "My boyfriend and I are moving there." His face turned the slightest bit pale.

"Boyfriend?" He asked, looking me up and down. "He's one lucky guy.

"Why, yes, yes I am." I heard Jayden's voice. Cody looked behind him and saw my partner. "So lucky, in fact," Jayden continued, "that I'm sure nobody's luck comes even close to mine." He took his seat, buckled in, and smiled at me.

At that, Cody slunk back in his seat in utter defeat.


	3. Cody

The 11 and a Half Hour Flight

The 11 and a half hour flight began right at midnight. We left the mansion at 9:15, arrived at the airport around 10 and waited for about and hour at our gate, waiting to board. It is currently 1:15 in the morning and the boy next to us was crying.

"I thought Daddy was going to meet us there!" He was yelling, crying, and yelling some more.

"I'm sorry, Cody, but he was delayed. He'll be at the airport tomorrow." She tried assuring him.

"But I want Daddy NOW!" He screamed, crying some more.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear." It was the soldier that was behind up. "You said your name was Cody?"

The little boy sniffled and nodded. "Yeah, why?" He asked, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"Well," the man continued, "my name is Cody, too." Upon hearing that, the boy's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But, you know what, Cody?"

"What?"

"Big Cody's don't cry. Are you a big Cody?"

The boy nodded.

"Then why cry? You'll be with your dad before you know it."

Again, the boy's eyes lit up. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

The boy settled down and stopped crying. His mother handed him a coloring book and crayons and he began entertaining himself.

"Thank you, sir." Both the Stewardess and the boy's mom said at the same time. He said it was no problem and went back to his seat.

Before he got out of view, I saw Mr. Deifenthaler wink at me. I smiled, but when he was out of sight, I got chills, and not the good kind.

"-sigh-. Finally." Jayden said, settling in his seat and closing his eyes.

I giggled and adjusted myself to face the window. It was dark and the lights from the cities were beautiful.

I was starting to drift off when a stewardess disturbed me.

"Would you like more pillows, Madame?" She asked, smiling.

Now, it could have been me just being tired, or my being irritated from being awoken, but I just wanted to slap that smile off that bitch's face.

"No. I already have two." Was all I managed to say without losing my temper.

"How about you, sir?" She asked my partner, who had successfully fallen asleep... until now.

"What?" He asked, drowsy.

"Do you want more pillows?" She repeated.

"No. I was fine; I was sleeping well until you fuckin' woke me up."

"Jayden, don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep." I was angry too, but I didn't want anyone making a scene.

"What are you talking about? I was having a nice sleep until this bi-"

"Jayden!" I covered his mouth and told the woman to leave. She did, then walked quickly to the back.

"What was that for?" Jayden asked after I released him.

"I know you were woken up by her rudeness, but I don't want anyone else being disturbed." He looked around and saw all the other blissfully sleeping faces. "Come on, let it go and get back to sleep."

He smiled at me, then wrapped his arm around me, bringing me closer to him. I settled my head on his shoulder. He put his head on mine and we both drifted off.


	4. Jetlag

The plane finally landed at about noon our time, making it 6 in the evening in London

The plane finally landed at about noon our time, making it 6 in the evening in London. Jayden and I are tired from the flight and waking up every hour or so. I just want to go home and sleep; but I realized something; we have no home…

"Jayden?" I said, getting his attention as we exited the plane.

"Yeah?"

"Where will we live?" We stopped walking and he smiled a reassuring smile.

"I've got it covered." He said, wrapping his arm around me as we walked away from the plane.

We got through the doors into the lobby area where a bunch of people were waiting to meet their traveling loved ones. I looked around and saw three men in black suits holding signs with names written on them. Jayden took my hand and we walked up to the one holding the name 'Teague'.

"First name please, sir?" He said; I'm assuming he was verifying his identity.

"Jayden." He replied, handing him his ID.

"This way, if you please." The man said, walking away with our bags.

We followed him, and I started getting a little skeptical. "Jayden, where is he taking us?"

"To the limo." He replied.

"Limo?!" I replied back, shocked.

"Keep your voice down."

"Okay, first we fly First Class and now this? Isn't that a little… much?"

"We could take a taxi, but they're uncomfortable and the windows aren't tinted; limos are." I thought for a moment, then realized he had a good point. "Besides, it's not a stretch limo like I'm sure you think it is."

"Oh." I was a little disappointed, but I got over it. "But, where will he be taking us? I mean, we don't have anyplace to stay-"

"Jezebelle." He interrupted in a stern voice. "I said I have it all covered. Just… have a little faith in me."

I felt embarrassed and a little sad because I felt I insulted him and made him mad. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Don't be." He replied, not looking at me.

_He's mad_. I thought to myself.

We finally made it to the curb and got into the vehicle. The driver put our bags in the back, let us in the car, and began driving to the, evidently, pre-arranged destination in silence. We had driven about ten minutes when Jayden finally spoke up.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shrugged, but he asked again. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." He demanded, yet not raising his voice. "I can tell when you're upset and I can't stand it. I want a happy girlfriend, now tell me what's wrong."

_Girlfriend? _I questioned to myself. _He's never addressed me as his girlfriend before. Does this mean he really loves me? Should I consider him my boyfriend?_

"You can tell me. You do trust me, don't you?" He asked after my silence.

"Of course I trust you… it's just that you seemed king of… mad."

"When?"

"When we got off the plane."

"Oh, right." He responded. "No, I wasn't mad. You just kept asking too many questions and I got a little irritated, but I'm not mad."

I breathed a sigh of relief; I don't want our new life in a new country to start off on a sour note. "Good." I replied. I was still tired, so I rested my head on his shoulder and started drifting off a little.

"Jezebelle." He whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You do know I love you, right? I mean… well, I'm _in_ love with you."

I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes and nodded. "I know, and I love you too; more than anything."

He smiled and then kissed me, gently pressing my face to his with his hand on the back of my neck.

I broke the kiss, but gently nuzzled my forehead into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arm around me and I rested my eyes until we got 'home'.


	5. Home Sweet Home

The limo finally came to a stop and the driver got out and opened our door

The limo finally came to a stop and the driver got out and opened our door. I woke Jayden up and we got out. When I stepped on the pavement, I looked up and saw what looked like a warehouse. I looked at the other side of the street and saw a beautiful river with the city lights.

"You have a lovely evening, and welcome to London." The driver said before getting back into the vehicle and driving off.

"Come on." Jayden said, grabbing my hand and walking me into the building.

We walked into the front doors and saw a descent looking entrance hallway. At the end of said hallway was a set of elevators.

"Jayden, this place seems…"

"We're on the top floor." He informed me, ignoring me.

We continued walking and pushed the up button, and the elevator on the right instantly opened up. Grabbing our bags, we went into the unit and went up to the 7th floor. I felt a little awkward; there wasn't even any crappy elevator music…

When the door finally opened, we were greeted by two large doors, one with the label '7A' and the other with '7B'.

Jayden walked up to the former and unlocked the door and turned on the light. "Welcome home." He pushed open the door and stood to the side, letting me in first.

When I walked in, I saw a huge empty room. It had a wall with a large doorway to the right, a staircase to the left, and a larger living area in the middle with very large windows facing the river.

I continued walking in and looked up and saw that the stairs lead up to a kind of second floor. I also saw that on the first level on the other side of the stairs was the kitchen. There were counters, stools, a stove/oven and a large black fridge.

Turning around, I saw that the doorway lead to a much bigger area. I turned on the light and saw a white four-poster bed against the brick wall on the right and two nightstands on either side. There were also two very large matching dressers and a big deep red carpet in the center. A little further in, you could see a large beam emerge from the floor into the ceiling.

"Well," Jayden finally spoke up, "do you like it?"

I turned to him and had a big smile on my face. "It's amazing."

"Good, I'm glad you think so. Hey, why don't you check out the upper level while I start unpacking?" He suggested. I nodded in agreement and walked to the stairs.

I began climbing the shiny black staircase and felt myself get excited with every step I took. I finally reached the top and saw lots of built-in shelving space and a small table. I walked along the wall and turned the corner and noted that the floor area got wider.

I could see it already; we could hang pictures on the walls, fill the shelves with books (mostly manga, probably) and, in the wider-spaced area, put in a nice chair or two with a lamp and a coffee table.

Suddenly, it hit me; I'm thinking as if we're a married couple. The thought felt weird at first, but I seemed to be comfortable with it. Then, another slightly odd thought; should we get married? Or rather… will we?

I felt my stomach cringe a little bit, so I decided to help my beloved with the unpacking. I went back downstairs and entered the bedroom and saw that he was already nearly finished.

"You're almost done already?" I asked, surprised.

"Yup." He replied, folding a shirt and putting it onto a pile of neatly folded shirts.

"I could've helped…"

"I know, but I got it." He assured me. "Oh, and I found that box Michelle gave us. Do you want to open it?"

I suddenly remembered the little red box she had given us right before we left the mansion. I walked over to the bed and crawled over it to get to the box which was sitting next to folded pants.

"You don't want to open it?" I inquired, offering it to him.

"No, you do it." He said, grabbing some clothes and putting them in the dressers.

I took off the black and white checkered ribbon and carefully lifted the lid. I sat on the bed in shock, trying to hold back my laughter.

Jayden shot me a confused look. "What's so funny? What's in the box?" He asked.

Without saying anything, I dumped the contents onto the bed. Many colored wrappings of condoms and random candies fell into a pile.

Upon seeing this, his eyes got wide and a sly grin spread across his face. He then started poking through the pile when something caught my eye; there was something still inside. I pulled it out and opened it, revealing it to be a note which read:

_Dear Jayden and Jezebelle,_

_I probably already said this, but I'm really happy you two are going away. Not that I wanted you two gone, it's just that I'm happy you can find yourselves something better than this. Good luck at wherever it is you guys are going and I hope for the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Michelle._

_P.S. If anyone asks, I promise I'll keep my mouth shut._

"That was really nice of her." I said out loud.

"Yeah it was." He replied. At this point, all the unpacking was finished and he put the suitcases and duffel bags under the bed. "Well, it's early. Is there anything you want to do?" He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I don't know." I replied. "I'm still tired from the flight, but if we go to sleep now, we'll be up and awake by the afternoon."

He nodded in agreement. "You have a point… but, what should we do to burn the time?"

I thought for a moment. Most businesses would probably be closed, I think we're underage, so going to a bar is out… then, I had an idea. "Want to just walk around town to get used to the area?"

Jayden did some thinking, then agreed, lacking a better idea. We got our coats, grabbed the keys and left the apartment, into the night of a new country.

During the night, we covered about 5 miles on our little tour. There were many neat little shops and restaurants that were intriguing and quite a few bars and clubs, which I'm sure we'll wind up going to eventually. We got a little hungry, so we jumped a few random homeless people. I still feel bad for ending people's lives before they were supposed to, though.

"Aargh!" I groaned out loud to myself. "Why?!" I took my hair into my fists and started kicking my ass on the inside.

Jayden shot me a look of confusion. "Are you alright?"

"No. I mean, yes! Maybe not…" I didn't know how to answer that question.

"Well… which is it?" He pried. "You can tell me."

"I know." I replied. "It's just that… I still feel guilt for killing."

An expression of shock spread across his face.

"What's with that look?" I asked.

"Are you serious?"

"About my guilt? Well, yeah I am. Why?"

He checked his watch, then scanned the area around us, noticing the sun was rising. "We'll handle this later. Let's just go home." He then grabbed my wrist and we started running off to our home.

When we finally got home, we realized just how tired we really were. We closed all the blinds before getting ourselves ready to go to sleep.

In the bathroom, I looked at my naked body in the mirror and saw that some blood got onto my upper body, so I decided to take a shower. Jayden, however had a better idea when he walked in on me.

"You're going to what?" He asked, disappointed.

"I'm taking a quick shower so I can get all this blood off of me." I replied, not seeing how this is a big deal. "Unless you were planning to lick it off my body tonight… oh…" _Now I get it…_

He gave me a sinister grin and approached me, kissing my forehead. "Maybe next time," He whispered, "I'm sure we're both very tired."

I nodded before releasing myself from his gentle embrace and turning on the warm water to clean myself. I was in for about a minute when Jayden decided to join me.

"I thought we were too tired." I taunted, putting shampoo in my hair.

"It's cheaper on the water bill if we shower together." He replied. "Plus, it's good for the environment."

I giggled slightly, then continued shampooing my hair. I rinsed it out, then started washing my body, putting the body wash on the Poof, scrubbing my arms. I got to my shoulders when Jayden gently put his hands on my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. He then grabbed said Poof and started scrubbing my back for me. He went in soft, gentle circles, causing me to become more and more relaxed.

When he was finished, I took the scrubbie from him and scrubbed his back in return. I must have done a really good job because I got him to moan. When I finished, I hung the Poof on the hot water knob and turned to get out, getting myself grabbed by my beast.

"You missed a spot." He said, bringing me closer to kiss him. I broke the kiss, asking what I missed. "You got it; never mind." He let me go and turned off the water while I wrapped myself in a towel.

I towel dried my hair, put on a bra and underwear and ran off to bed, followed closely by my sexy beast. We then lay together in bed and fell asleep in our new home, new bed… and new life.


	6. Shopping

After having one of the weirdest dreams a vampire could ever hope to have, I finally woke up

After having one of the weirdest dreams a vampire could ever hope to have, I finally woke up. At first, I was a little confused because I expected to wake up in our old room, but after a few seconds I remembered we moved. I got out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping Jayden, and put on my clothes. I chose my dark blue and black stripped short-sleeved shirt and my black mini-skirt. After pulling on my fishnets, I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to find... absolutely nothing. I know we primarily feed off blood, but some actual _food_ would be nice.

_I hope there's a 24-hour grocery store near by..._ I thought to myself. I looked at the clock and it said 9:00 pm. _It's still early, so maybe if we go out now..._

"Good morning." Came the voice of Jayden who must've just got up. "Why are you up so early all the time?"

"I'm not sure," I replied, "but it's a good thing I am; we need to go shopping."

Suddenly, all the color left his face. "What do you mean?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Well, let's see... we have no food in the fridge, cabinets or anywhere. Even if we did, we have nothing to eat it in. Plus, we're running out of shampoo and body wash, and we need a microwave. A toaster would be nice, too." I trailed off.

Jayden sat on a stool in front of the island and sighed. "Women are so expensive."

This brought me back. "_Women_ are expensive? Where did that come from?" I demanded. "Besides, I named off a bunch of stuff we _both_ need, so shut up."

"Hn." He grunted, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Whatever. Why don't you get dressed so we can go shopping before everyone closes, okay?" I suggested, folding my arms on the countertop and resting my chin on my forearms.

When he looked at me, I looked up at him with big anime eyes. He narrowed his eyed down at me and tried staring me down. I didn't break my gaze and neither did he... until I gave my little whimper of cuteness.

"Fine; give me five minutes." He said, rolling his eyes and leaving the kitchen to get dressed.

I gave myself a satisfied smile and put on my boots and waited by the door. When he finally came out, we left and walked down our street holding hands.

We hadn't walked far; about half a mile, when we finally found a grocery store that was still open. We went in and he grabbed a basket.

"Basket? We need a cart." I pointed out. He gave a defeated sigh and put the basket away and walked in with me behind him.

An hour and a half later, it was closing time for the store we were in. This wasn't really a big deal since we got most of what we needed, that is, except for a microwave... and a toaster.

"We can get them later." Jayden assured me. "Besides, how would we carry it?"

I looked at the load I was carrying then I looked at his. "Right... tomorrow then, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow." He promised, continuing the walk back home with me.

We were silent for about half the walk when I decided to ask him something.

"Jayden, why did you not want to go shopping?" I asked, remembering how reluctant he was this morning.

"What do you mean?"

"When I asked about shopping you looked upset. That or scared or something."

"Oh. Well, I wanted to save that money for other things. But, I thought about it and realized that this stuff is necessary. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's alright." I assured him.

"..." He was silent.

"..." As was I

"..."

"...!"

"What?" He asked, wondering why I suddenly twitched.

"What were you saving it for?"

"... nothing."

We finally got back home and put away all the groceries and new dining ware. While I was putting plates in the cabinet above the sink, I started thinking about what I should eat. At first I figured we should eat some fruit first, since those would go bad quickest. But, I was hungrier than that.

"I want meat!" I said out loud to myself, although, that was supposed to be an inner thought.

"Maybe later tonight." Jayden replied with a sinister grin and a sexy tone of voice.

"Oh, I meant food, you know, like a burger or something." I corrected myself, blushing. "But, that'll be nice, too."

Jayden laughed at me. "You're too cute. How about, when we're done with this, we go to that restaurant around the corner. I think they're open until 2." He suggested.

I nodded in agreement, then quickly finished with the organizing wanting to get food as soon as possible.

With the outside getting colder as the night went on, we grabbed our coats and headed to the restaurant Jayden was talking about. We walked in and there were a few people scattered about. We got our table and I thumbed through the menu. Then, a gentleman in a red shirt came by and took our drink orders.

"Water." I said, giving a smile.

"Same here." Jayden placed his order in his usual quiet, emotionless tone.

"Okay, I'll bring you your beverages and your waitress will be here to take your food orders, okay?" The waiter, Tom, informed us.

"He's not our waiter?" Jayden pointed out as Tom walked away.

"That's just how some restaurants are." I told him. "Ooh, A turkey sandwich sound great."

"Turkey?" Jayden asked.

"What's wrong with turkey?" I asked.

"Nothing, but I thought you wanted meat. You sounded starved; I figured you'd want something more substantial like beef or something."

"... now that you say that, a cheeseburger sounds nice."

"What happened to turkey?"

"Huh? Shut up! I want a burger."

"Hello, my name is Mizuho and I'll be your waitress for this evening. I take it you'll have a burger?" She asked me. I looked up and saw a very attractive woman with long, straight, black hair tied in a ponytail. She had a red shirt and a black skirt with an apron tied around her waist.

"Yeah, I would like a cheeseburger, thanks." I placed my order, again, with a smile.

"And how about you, sir?" She asked looking at Jayden.

"What are the specials?" He asked, but when he looked up at her, he turned pale and his eyes got big. "Tamaiya?"

"Jayden. Long time no see." She said, dropping her friendly smile and glared at Jayden.

"I thought you were dead." He said with a serious defensive voice.

"You thought that killed me? You need to try harder than that next time."


End file.
